


Never Fade Away

by Sparrow_Hawk



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Crime Scenes, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Legends, References to Depression, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow_Hawk/pseuds/Sparrow_Hawk
Summary: Takes place after the Sun ending.V's new life begins as a legend in the streets she was born and raised in.A series of stories of V's adventures leading up to the Crystal Palace.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez & V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	1. The World Reversed

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be darker given the cruelty in Night City but first a little tiny bit of fluff, angst and V trying to be there for someone she cares about.

V felt the weight on her shoulders as she stepped through the doors of the Afterlife. Emmerick stood at the entrance studying V as she passed by him with a stern expression. 

Dozens of mercs waiting inside either in their booths or at the bar where Claire greeted her with a smile and nod. 

"The usual Claire." V said passing by and headed towards the booth where Rogue usually sat. 

V relaxed back into the sofa and let out a sigh, tossing her head back and staring at the ceiling ignoring the gazes sent her way and instead allowed the classic rock music to thrum in her ears instead of the whispers. 

V was shaken from her state when Claire put a glass of ginger ale, lemon juice and vodka with a shot of love in front of her. Claire hovered there giving V a warm smile as she cocked her hip. 

"Queen of the Afterlife, huh?" Claire raised a brow seemingly amused. "Saw you on the news. Hell everyone has seen you. Toppling Arasaka Tower with Rogue and Weyland."

"Wish we'd all come out alive." V replied downing the shot and the memory of clinking her first glass of a Jackie Welles flashed before her eyes. 

Claire squeezed V's shoulder reassuringly. 

"You'll get nothing but the best from now on." Claire continued. "Isn't that what you wanted? A Night City legend."

V smiled. 

"How does this work?" V asked shyly scratching the back of her neck before pushing her hair from the side of face behind her ear. 

Claire bit her lip thoughtfully. 

"The best fixers show up here. The best mercs. The best jobs that'll get you cred and eddies. All you gotta do is wait."

"That's it?" V raised a brow. "Huh... Waiting... I'm gonna head out."

Claire raised a brow. 

"You just got here and everyone wants to see the new legend."

V nodded pursing her lips. 

"I got better things to do than just waiting around."

"Like what?" Claire called after V as she began her walk back out of the Afterlife. 

*

V arrived at Lizzie's with the Cthulhu parking in the lot before stepping out and walked over to the entrance where a familiar face with bright pink hair and a baseball bag stood guard.

"Rita." V greeted her, the other guard leaning on the wall with a smoke.

Rita bit her lip looking V up and down.

"You look...like shit." Rita chuckled.

"Really boosting my self confidence, Rita." V rolled her eyes. "Is Judy in?"

Rita's eyes twinkled and a teasing smile graced her pink lips.

"She may be..." Rita replied. "Question is what would Susie Q think about you banging her BD editor in the basement instead of letting her work."

V hummed.

"I don't give a fuck what Susie thinks." V replied motioning to the door. "I'm here to see my girl and nothing-no one is going to stop me."

Rita turned to the other Mox and they both shared smiles before letting out little laughs.

Rita stepped aside and waved her bat for V to go in.

"Judy is one of us, V." Rita said as V passed. "Remember that."

V walked through the entrance and past the reception down into the bar where she spotted Mateo cleaning the counter. Mateo offer V a small smile as she sat on the stool in front of him. 

"Can I get you a drink?" Mateo raised a brow, his smile turning into amusement. 

"Just wanted to say hi." V shrugged eyeing the bar, the booths where patrons were wearing BD wreaths and consumed in whatever was happening in it. To V's left a man was telling two of Lizzie's actresses what he wanted for a special BD and V scowled hearing his deepest fetish. 

"Hi." Mateo replied cleaning a glass before stacking it under the counter.

"I love our talks, Mateo." V rolled her eyes and left, heading through the door to a dark, neon pink and red lit hallway. Following it's path into the dressing room for the joytoys before heading down the steps into the basement. The cold cool air was a change from the musty heat of the bar. 

V smiled when she heard an angry voice followed by another voice equally as angry which made V's smile falter. 

"-the fuck you thinking!" 

"We can't just sit around while girls get tortured, raped and used under our watch." Judy growled.

V approached closer and could see Judy pacing about her BD rig. In front of her stood Susie Q, in her gold one piece outfit with her arms crossed.

"I decide who we help. Not you." Susie scoffed rubbing her temples. "We have to worry about peace. Fuck justice, they'll just come here next."

"You're a coward!" Judy snapped, her voice husky in her rage.

"Wonder how you survived this long. Oh right. You're stuck here in the basement exiting smut while the Mox does actual work. You think you know how shit works? You have no fucking clue. Your stunt at Clouds proved that." Susie bit back and V felt her heart sink.

V walked into the room her gaze on Judy's defeated form.

"The fuck you doing here, merc?" Susie growled, her arms crossed over her chest and flexed. "Another charity case, Judy? Fuck, off. We have enough as it is."

Susie Q left the basement.

V and Judy stood there in silence. Judy's hands gripping the edge of her desk until her knuckles turned white, her face scrunched up in anger and her muscles tense and flexed.

"Judy." V said softly going to touch Judy's arm but Judy pulled away and walked over to the adjoining room where all the servers were.

V followed Judy watching as she opened up a panel and rewired something before sinking to the floor, banging her head against the wall as she closed her eyes.

"She's right. What do I know." Judy had tears in her eyes. "I got Tom killed. Roxanne is in hiding along with Maiko. All Of Clouds dolls are dead. Evelyn died on my watch... I just make things worse."

V leaned down and sat next to Judy, the cold from the wall seeping through her clothes.

"No, you don't." V said seriously. "You fought for something better. Tried to make the city better. That's noble, Jude. The dolls, Tom and Evelyn even, they died fighting for something better. You gave them hope, Jude."

Judy was staring at the ceiling, the dark eye make up running down her cheeks and the sight made V hurt. Judy sniffed wiped her cheeks smudging the make up before standing up and helping V stand too. 

Their hands lingered.

"How was your first day in the Afterlife?" Judy forced a smile as she walked back to her rig typing something into the computers.

V followed close knowing Judy was changing the subject but still hurting, trying to burying that guilt and hopelessness underneath and V wasn't going to have it.

"Come on." V said instead waiting at the door. "Get that booty off that chair. We're going on a trip."

Judy raised a brow turning herself in the chair to face V with a puzzled look.

"Susie-"

"Fuck, Susie." V rolled her eyes. "Come with me, Jude."

Judy fought a smile before turning to her rig and switching it off for the day.

"Alright." Judy sighed standing. "Where we headed?"

*

V pulled up into the driveway before turning off the engine. Judy had been quiet the whole ride, her gaze turned to the city which this view point offered. V touched Judy's shoulder feeling her warm skin against the palm of her hand. Judy turned to V slowly and smiled in an almost painfully slow motion.

"So we didn't have like a proper date yet." V began nervously. "I really want to continue this if you want to."

Judy reached out and touched V's cheek then stroking her jaw before cupping her neck and pulling V into a kiss.

Their lips moved slowly, fully, brushing against each other and leaving a fluttering in both their chests.

"I've never been on a date before." Judy admitted with a nervous laugh.

V's eyes widened in disbelief as she got out of the car. 

"I don't think I have either." V laughed as they walked into the old abandoned drive-through cinema. "I'm gonna set up the projector."

Judy studied the broken cars with a scrunch of the nose.

"I'll look for snacks at the vending machines." Judy suggested heading to the old vending machines to the right of the lot where a bar once stood in all its glory but was now covered in crude graffiti. 

V ran up the stairs and into the projector room browsing through old movies that she thought Judy may like. V didn't hear Judy come in and jumped when she heard Judy browse through the films on the shelf.

"Nothing but Bushido." Judy shook her head. "No wonder this place shut down."

"I did manage to find something non-Bushido related." V teased holding her hand out to Judy who smirked taking it and entwined their hands. 

"I found some old ass chocolate bars." Judy laughed holding up three chocolate slabs with worn paper with faded text. "We don't have to eat it."

"Are you kidding!" V laughed. "I love musty ass chocolate bars."

Judy rolled her eyes and sat with V on the hood of an old factory car. V began to open up a purple wrapper which promised real tasting caramel and on the first bite let out a whine.

"Fuck me." V held her mouth. "Like eating a brick."

Judy laughed at her side and poked the bar before picking it up and hitting it against the hood of the car and hearing a clink clink before tossing the chocolate into the lot.

The movie played in the background, it was animated about a monster hunter on the search for a sorcereress who was the greatest love of his life.

"Okay, second round." V said unwrapping the orange wrapper which promised mixed nuts.

V offered Judy the first bite and she held aside her the her long pink and green dyed hair as she took a bite and chewed before her face scrunched into a scowl.

"Like eating sand." Judy said.

V took her own bite and chewed feeling the chocolate break apart in her mouth into tough grains. V reached for the last green colored wrapper when Judy stopped her and pointed to the giant screen. Where the monster hunter finally found his sorceress who had wavy dark curls framing her face. They both embraced longingly before racing off to a castle to avoid being caught by the specters chasing them. Judy focused on the screen commenting on the art style and camera angles while V focused fully on Judy.

Judy after a few moments finally realized and turned to V with a soft smile. They both studied the other, their eyes roaming, communicating before Judy reached out and entwined their hands.

"Thanks." She blushed scratching the shaved side of her hair nervously. "I really needed this."

"Thank you, Judy." V squeezed their entwined hands. "I like spending time with you."

"V..." Judy said looking at their hands. "Do you still want to leave?"

V frowned.

"I don't know." V replied honestly. "I have eddies, resources that can help me with my problem here, my friends are here and so are you."

Judy opened her mouth when suddenly the large screen turned static and the movie stopped.

"Well fuck." V frowned deeply at the screen. "I was actually enjoying that."

Judy scoffed.

"You weren't even watching it."

"The old guy just found his daughter on that misty island." V's mouth was agape. "I wanted to see how it ends."

Judy rolled her eyes.

V shoved her playfully, Judy almost lost her balance but quickly gripped onto V's jacket to keep balanced.

"You almost shoved me off the car, you gonk." Judy scolded with a laugh smacking V's shoulder playfully.

V caught Judy's hand and pulled her closer, so their sides were pressed together and V reveled the feel of Judy's warmth beside her. Judy's eyes darkened and she bit her lip as her eyes fell to V's lips.

V leaned in when her holo rang breaking the moment.

V groaned and reluctantly answered the call from Emmerick.

"What?" V growled.

"Problem at the Afterlife." He said in his deep voice.

"Can it wait?" V asked turning to Judy who hand her knees under her chin as she hugged her legs.

"No." Emmerick ended the call then.

"You need to delta?" Judy asked sadly.

"I don't want to." V sighed. "Can I drive you home?"

"I don't want to go home yet." Judy said slowly. "Can you just drop me at Lizzie's?"

V hated seeing Judy like this. Judy was falling into herself always deep in thought and unaware to her surroundings now. V didn't want to see her end up like Evelyn. V wanted to see Judy beaming, full of life and love like she was on their day at the Laguna. That Judy and this Judy were completely different and that scared V. 

"Why don't I drop you off at my place?" V suggested leading them back to her car. "You can meet Nibbles. I have a fully stocked vending machine and a whole collection of bad movies that'll make you question dating me."

Judy laughed and V started up the engine and began taking the route back to her Megabuilding.

"Fine." Judy agreed staring at V with a warmth as they drove. 

*

It was dark by the time V returned to the Afterlife promising Judy to solve the problem soon so she could get back to her. V couldn't focus her thoughts on anyone but Judy and how to cheer her up. V didn't even notice the tension as she walked into the Afterlife or how most of the mercs hovered around her as she walked to her booth waiting for whatever the bad news was. V found it out for herself when she saw three Night City mercs in her booth, smoking, drinking and laughing with a joytoy dancing on the table. 

V raised a brow and pointedly sat down tossing her feet on the table before turning to the joytoy with bright green hair and gold piercings. 

"Get the fuck out of here." V demanded and the joytoy turned to the other mercs nervously.

V grabbed her arm firmly turning her attention back to her.

"I said get the fuck out." V said firmly. "Here's some eddies."

The toytoy quickly got off the small table and hurried away after V sent her some funds. 

"Who are you?!" One of the mercs asked, he was bald, had red eyes and pale almost white skin scarred from battle and cyberware.

"Fucking corpse." Another laughed blowing out a cloud of smoke. 

V laughed with him humorlessly before reaching over and taking the cigarette out of his hand and stomping it dead under her foot. 

"Don't know who the fuck you gonks think you are." V said firmly eyeing them with venom. "This is my booth. Your asses will be on the street unless I decide shoot you right here where you fucking sit."

The third merc, a woman in high quality netrunning gear smirked leaning into V. 

"Like to see you try."

V clenched her jaw and relaxed back into the couch before smiling using her kiroshi to scan their cyberware. 

"Enjoy your time here." V said quickly leaving the room. 

The netrunner laughed along with the other two before they began coughing, vomiting up blood before collapsing over the floor or table. 

"Weyland!" V called to the large man who sat at the bar nursing some whiskey. 

Mercs watched on as V commanded the room with grace and pure confidence. This was her place now and she had just erased any doubters from trying anything. 

"Clean up my booth." V pointed to the dead mercs before turning to the club studying everyone in her sights. "Try anything like them and I'll fry your fucking brains where you stand. I'm not Rogue. I won't get someone to zero you. I will fucking do it myself."

V waited for a moment eyeing anyone she spotted seeing a few of them look away nervously others with a look of fear mixed with respect. 

"Drinks on my tab tonight." V announced before turning to Claire. "You'll keep an eye on things for me?"

Claire nodded a smirk playing on her lips as she watched V leave the Afterlife. 

*

V drove back to her apartment and found Judy laying on the couch with Nibbles curled on her lap. Judy was watching anime with a burrito in her hand. V smiled and locked the door behind her before sitting next to Judy who leaned her back on her side as V wrapped an arm around her.

"You having fun?" V said pressing her chin on the top of Judy's hair before leaving a kiss there.

"Nibbles cannot leave me alone." Judy chuckled running her free hand over the bare skin of the grey cat's back. "Followed me into the bathroom and watched me take a piss."

V laughed.

"He does that." V waved. "You know how cats and bathrooms are."

"I don't but I guess I'll find out." Judy replied and V noticed how much lighter Judy's tone was and the lazy smile she had. 

"Move in with me." V blurted. 

Judy turned her neck to glare at V. 

"I'm serious." V licked her lips. "I don't want you to be alone."

Judy turned away deep in thought.

"I haven't been able to sleep at my place. Can't even look at the bed without thinking of Evelyn." Judy admitted. "Or a the bathroom. I spend most my days at Lizzie's passed out in my chair."

"Move in here with me and Nibbles then." V pleaded entwining her hand with Judy's free one. "I want you to be happy, Judy. Bring your rig here, work from home with no Susie. It's safe. No one would dare fuck with us."

"I don't know V." Judy sighed finished the rest of her burrito. 

"Just think about it, okay?" V pleaded hugging Judy closer. "I own Night City. I can get you whatever you want or need."

Judy tensed in V's arms but V couldn't see her expression. 

"I'm really tired." Judy admitted. "I kinda just wanna crash."

V pursed her lips in a tight line as Judy pushed her arm away and instead grabbed a few pillows to tuck under her head. 

"Sleep in my bed." V said. "I'll take the couch."

"Its okay." Judy forced a smile before turning away from V. 

V got up off the couch studying Judy who had her back turned to her. V wondered what she said wrong, what's she's doing wrong before heading to the shower. 

*

V woke up to the sun on her face, the smell of dust and Nibbles sitting on her chest licking his paw. V ran a hand over his soft skin as she took in the apartment and found it empty. Judy wasn't on the remade couch anymore. V opened up her messages and found one from Judy.

_Sorry, I bailed. I couldn't sleep so went back to Lizzie's to work._

V frowned at the message before clenching her jaw focusing on Nibbles who began to lick her fingers with his rough tongue.

"What I got to do, Nibbs?" V asked deep in thought. "I'm losing her."

Nibbles glared at V with his yellow eyes.

V received a message from Weyland saying that the mercs have been taken care of and that someone was waiting for her at her booth.

V groaned as she stood up doing her morning push ups, crunches and plank before jumping in the shower.

V dressed herself in a white and gold bustier, with gold tight biker pants and wore a white trench coat with combat boots before heading to work.

*

V sat at her booth with a sigh, the familiar soft cushions was like falling onto a thrown. V watched the Afterlife's regulars and mercs drink, chat and work be exchanged from her booth when Weyland appeared in her sights with a woman with short blue hair, blue eyes and red lips. She wore a furlined coat and looked too regal for the place.

"Take a seat." V said to her as soon as she was close enough.

Weyland stood at the door making sure she wouldn't be disturbed.

"My name is Lauren Amber." The woman said in a thick accent that V couldn't place. "I have a job for you."

V waited for her to continue.

"A few days back my lover was kidnapped by scavs." Lauren went on her eyes studying V skeptically. "I need you to get her back."

V smiled bitterly.

"If scavs took her, she's probably already dead." V said honestly.

Lauren looked like V had just slapped her.

"I am willing to pay a small fortune for her return." Lauren continued.

"First I gotta know..." V raised a brow. "Why me?"

"Judy said you'd help me."

At the name V's eyes and demenor immediately softened, she motioned for Claire to bring them a drink. Claire appeared quickly with a platter with two glasses and a fine bottle of whiskey. Lauren took the offered glass and almost choked at the burn. V smiled warmly before downing her own glass as Claire went back to the bar.

"Look." V said seriously leaning in. "I've seen what Scavs do. I'm not gonna lie. This may not have a happy ending."

"I can't sleep knowing what they might be doing to her." Lauren said sadly.

Weyland curiously turned to look at Lauren and V before shaking his head.

"Fine." V nodded. "I'll do this. Keep your money."

Lauren looked shocked.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered.

"Need your number. I'll get my people on it but first I need to know where they grabbed-?"

"Rachel."

"Where they grabbed Rachel, what time it was. Any detail." V continued.

Lauren spent the next hour retelling V how Rachel left Lauren's apartment after a fight at Megabuilding H6. V knew a handful of Scav hideouts there thanks to Rogue's old contacts and reached to them giving them Rachel's profile. It wasn't long before one of them got back with information. Lauren was waiting in a different booth, a NiCola in her hand and her eyes swimming as V left the bar.

*

V drove down to an old abandoned clothing factory, she parked some ways off to scan to scan the place with her Kiroshi finding cameras that she was able to hack into. She saw about half a dozen scavs patrolling the front grounds and quickly uploading a contagion daemon before switching the camera. 

Inside the factory where separate tents that abscured anything from view but V did see a dozen guards patrolling around. 

V was about to switch the cameras when a man well dressed in a light pink suit stepped out of one of the tents smiling, his hands covered in blood. V couldn't see his face in the darkness but he stuck out among with scavs. 

V watched him walk further back into the area where he dissappeared before she switched cameras again seeing the various angles before uploading another contagion daemon that quickly spread throughout the factory. Some scavs collapsed from the poison while others remained weakened. 

V took this time to walk across the front yard where the half a dozen scavs lay cold on the ground with blank states before she walked into the factory through the front doors. 

V went into tent and tent. Each sight leaving a sour taste in her mouth and a burning hatred for the scavs. Bodies, bodies and more bodies all ripped of implants and tossed into piles. Some in ice tubs with missing limbs. V used her Kiroshi looking for a Rachel. 

V ended up at the back of the factory where the main office was once but now it was lounge, couches against the walls, a cooler with drinks in melting ice and a table at the center where a young woman lay unconscious. 

V studied the woman with her Kiroshi. 

It was her. 

V went over to the naked woman, her skin bruised blue and red, her lip split and her eyes with heavy bags under them. V took off her coat and put it on Rachel to protect what was left of her modesty before picking her up and carrying her out of the factory. 

*

Lauren gently stroked the side of Rachel's face.

"Her system is swimming in drugs I haven't seen the likes of." Vik explained to V. "System is doing a sweep but most of her neurons have disentegrated."

"What does that mean?" V asked. 

"It means that she won't be the same." Lauren sighed stroking Rachel's face. "We should have left like she wanted to."

Vik adjusted the glasses on his nose before turning back to V handing her a fresh pill bottle. 

"Take these." Vik instructed. "Twice a day. Twice a day, V."

V rolled her eyes. 

"Yeah. Yeah."

"What happens now?" Lauren turned to Vik. 

"Depends on you." Vik replied rolling his stool with him on it over to Lauren to check Rachel's system. "No telling how the substance affected her brain. She could be a vegetable."

"So what then?" Lauren had tears in her eyes. 

V bit her lip and stood to the side, her arms folded over her chest. 

"We can put her out of her misery or you can keep her on life support." Vik replied sadly, entwining his hands together. 

Lauren closed her eyes and tears fell from them before she opened them again and turned to Rachel leaning down and kissing her softly. 

"Do it." Lauren said. "She wouldn't want to be like this."

Vik nodded and got out a syringe. 

"I'll leave you." V said making her way to the gate. 

"V!" Lauren stopped her. "Just...thank you."

V clenched her jaw and left knowing that deep down if Judy's name hadn't come up, she wouldn't have taken the job. 

*

V spent the rest of the early morning at the Afterlife making calls and getting jobs in order for the rest of the week before she finally made her way home.

As V made her way up she scrunched her nose at the sights around her.

"I really need to move." V sighed as she took the last few steps to her floor.

V froze when she saw Judy leaning beside her door holding a coffee and small packet in hand. Judy smiled when she spotted V and handed her the coffee. 

"Milk and two sugars." Judy said as V took a tentative sip as she opened up the door locking it behind them as soon as they were inside. 

Judy pulled out a chocolate crossaint and took a few bites as she headed over to the couch where Nibbles followed her eagerly rubbing against her legs. V laughed and sat beside Judy feeling like a weight had been lifted off of her. 

"I'm sorry." Judy began, her eyes scanning the room before she turned to V. "I've been dragging you down with me. You already have to deal with so much-"

"Judy…" V shook her head, feeling nothing but warmth for Judy. "I'd do anything for you. Don't apologize to me, okay? Ever. I'm the one who should apologize for being insensitive. You are dealing with so much."

Judy was the one to shake her head this time and entwined their hands together giving them a squeeze. 

"Having you here with me helps." Judy admitted with a shy smile.

V reached out and touched Judy's cheek, her fingers grazing the soft skin there before cupping her neck. Judy melted into V's touch and let out a soft breath as she closed her eyes. 

"Yes." Judy said. 

V frowned. 

"I'll move in."

V smiled so hard that her cheeks hurt and before Judy could smile back V had leaned in and pressed their lips together. Their lips moved linguidly together, brushing, biting and tugging. Judy was smiling through their kisses until she started laughing as V snuggled into her neck peppering kisses there. 

"We're celebrating!" V kissed Judy one more time before standing with renewed vigor. 

Judy laughed, her smile dazzling and charming and V wanted to see more of it. 

"Anything you want." V added kneeling in front of Judy.

Judy bit her lip, a blush tinted her cheeks as she took one of V's hands and grazed it over her belly, over her ribs to her right breast. 

"You. V." Judy sighed as V squeezed the supple flesh. "Just you."

V and Judy met in a more hungry kiss, V pulled at Judy's hips until Judy was sitting in her lap before standing and walking them to her bed where she laid Judy down gently. 

Judy ran her hands over V's arms before flicking open the one strap of her dark leather overalls. V helped pull the overalls off of Judy before letting it sink to the floor beside the bed. V ran her hands over Judy's soft yet toned legs before wrapping it around her waist. Judy's hands went to undo V's bustier tossing the item across the room and hearing a meow in protest. 

V and Judy turned to see Nibbles struggling to shake the top off. 

V laughed. 

Judy wrapped her arms around V's neck pulling her down, their lips never left as their hands wondered and their skin pressed together. 

V started to unbutton her pants when Judy broke their kiss and flipped them over straddling V's hips as she reached behind her to help V pull her pants off. 

V sat up catching Judy's now kiss swollen lips in her own and they both moaned when Judy's tongue ran over her lower lip. 

"Underwear on or off?" Judy panted throuh their the kisses, her fingers teasing the waistband of V's underwear. 

"Don't care." V moaned into Judy's lips. 

Judy in one motion ripped off V's underwear and tossed it somewhere in the apartment before descending down V's toned form. V was squirming under Judy's intense gaze. Judy made sure to press lingering kisses on each nipple, then the protruding ribs and finally down to her abdomen before wrapping one of V's legs over her waist while the other went over her shoulder. 

V let out a whine when she felt Judy's tongue move against her, inside her and over her. V gripped at the pillow under her trying to keep herself grounded but it was impossible with Judy's experienced tongue. V arched her back when a finger entered her rubbing her inner walls just right. 

V let out a curse when she finally peaked, Judy helping her through it before slipping her fingers from V and straddling a firm thigh. V flexed and held Judy's hips as she began to ride her thigh, her wetness seeping onto V's thigh and V wanted nothing more than to taste her again. 

V used her thumb to draw circles over Judy's nub and it wasn't long before Judy was arching, toes curling and head thrown back in a cry of pleasure. 

V caught Judy in her arms and manourved them into a laying position in the bed. 

Judy was glowing, a thin sheet of sweat on her skin as she curled into the single pillow hiding half her face from V who leaned over to kiss her, tasting herself on Judy's lips before resting her head on the other end of the pillow. 

Judy was the first to reach out and stroke V's cheek, the hand wondering lower to her arm then hand where Judy entwined their hands together before tucking them under her chin and closing her eyes with a smile on her face. 

V watched Judy until her breath steadied and she was fast asleep. 

*

V woke up and found herself feeling giddy when she saw Judy was on the couch with a BD wreath and her editing glove on, and with Nibbles sleeping on her lap. Judy was in her knotted white top and wore a pair of V's sports shorts. 

V crawled out of the comfort of her mattress and went to the shower to wash off any sweat and remnants of their recent activities before getting dressed. 

V went over to Judy and kissed her. Judy responded in surprise and took off the wreath with a full charming smile. 

"You're up." Judy had a sparkle in her dark amber eyes. "Got us some lunch though it's probably cold."

V shrugged and brought took a box of Asian noodles with Synthsirloin and green peppers in it.

"What you working on?" V wiggled her eyebrows after eating a mouthful of cold noodles.

Judy rolled her eyes.

"One of our girls scrolled something for a client is all. Confidentiality and all that can't say too much." Judy smirked.

"Come on, you can tell me. Got me curious enough." V chuckled running a finger over Judy's leg.

"Bed of red roses." Judy shrugged. "Client is a real romantic. Wants the smell of roses, the color of red roses around and the soft sheets to feel like a petal." Judy rolled her eyes. "Didn't think romantic existed but here I am seeing something new everyday."

"Huh..." V laughed. "A guy who I uh...dated thought I'd like that type of thing. I ended up with allergies. Not as sexy as it sounds."

"You sneezing in a bed of roses sounds pretty hot." Judy winked.

"You have a funny idea of hot." V rolled her eyes.

"You have no idea." Judy teased and leaned into V to catch her lips. "Your phone's been buzzing."

V groaned and reached for her phone. 

Various messages from clients and fixers looking for a merc with V's skills and reputation. V browsed through the odd jobs noticing a few familiar names. 

"I gotta get to work." V said standing but not before stealing a kiss from Judy. "Will be back soon. Text if you need anything."

Judy smiled warmly and watched V leave the apartment. The smile faltered some as Judy took in the silence, it was so quiet. Quiet enough for Judy to get lost in her thoughts. 

Nibbles had other ideas though and rubbed against Judy's legs until she let out a laugh and picked him up hugging him as she stroked his skin. 

"Just you and me now Nibbles." Judy sighed staring at the view of the city through V's window. 

Judy felt small. 

She felt lost. 


	2. DEATH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V is asked for help by an old friend and Judy has to deal with fallout from her actions at Clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait :) having trouble deciding where I want this story to go.

  
V reveled in Judy's hands gripping at her hair. The feel of her desperately pulling and pushing her to where Judy needed her the most. 

V shifted, her tongue probing Judy's entrance as she got more comfortable kneeling on the ground, lapping at Judy's juices before hearing the hitch in her breath. V glanced up and saw Judy had bitten her lip to quiet her moan.

V helped Judy through her bliss before Judy got too sensitive and tugged V by her hair pulling her up and to her lips where their mouths clashed in a sweet kiss. 

  
Judy hummed when V ran her tongue on Judy's lower lip. 

  
"That was a preem lunch break." Judy said, her smile lazy and satisfied, her shoulders slumped as she pulled her overalls back up while V rubbed at her now aching knees. 

  
"We should make it a thing." V winked rubbing her bottom lip with her thumb and biting it. "Maybe we can actually have the food next time."

  
Judy looked at the ramen boxes on her table now cold and shrugged before opening up a box and digging into some spicey noodles. 

  
"You going to stay?" Judy raised a brow at V who was looking at her phone. 

  
"I can't." V pouted. "Just got a job from an old friend."

  
"Who?" Judy asked with a mouthful of noodles and V smiled because Judy looked so cute. 

  
"An ex cop." V shrugged leaning to kiss Judy's forehead. "Apparently he needs help with a murder case of something."

  
"Oh shit." Judy slurped a noodle. "You'll be there when I call my grandparents though right? You promised you'd meet them."

  
"Of course." V smiled. "I'll see you at home."

  
V walked the rest of the way up and used the exit through Susie's office. Susie immediately turned her chair around to glare at V with crossed arms. 

  
"Oh. You're still here." she said pointedly with a click of her tongue and dark skin smooth and glistening in the dim light.

  
"I was just leaving." V said when Susie stood and blocked V's path.

  
"I know what you're doing." Susie eyed V pointedly. "Taking jobs from the dolls that come to Judy for help. You're putting the Mox in danger. You both are."

  
V scoffed and walked around Susie.

  
"I'm doing what's right." V shrugged. "Giving you Mox an edge too. One of Night City's legends, a guardian angel to the dolls and joytoys in need. No one would dare fuck with your girls."

  
Susie scoffed. 

  
"Tyger Claws haven't forgotten what you and Judy pulled." Susie sent V an image. 

  
A doll in an alley beaten, tortured judging by the bruises and deep slashes in her skin. 

  
"Found one of ours in Tyger Claw territory." Susie added. "Had a friend look into it. Our girls are being questioned on our movements. A storm is brewing, V. You and Judy are the fucking cause."

  
V studied Susie for a moment before leaving. 

  
Rita and another Mox with pink hair were leaning at the reception in deep talk. 

  
"Well, well." Rita raised a brow, her smirk devilish. "Enjoy your...meal?"

  
"Very tasty." V winked grabbing her Samurai jacket. "You guys okay here? Anyone bothering you?" 

  
Rita turned to the other Mox and said, "You see."

  
"She's whipped alright." The Mox giggled. "We don't need a big bad merc to protect us, honey."

  
V smirked at the tone before rolling her eyes and waving them goodbye before heading to the lot and into her caliburn. The smell of the clean leather almost burnt her nose as she started up the engine and raced off into the city. 

  
*

V stopped the caliburn short of the flashing red and blue lights. The spot where she had had her final zen training with the zen master now a crime scene. Cops walked around looking bored and hoping to get the scene documented and cleaned up within the next hour. V got out of the car when she spotted a tan coat with a fur line and a tall buff figure in the darkness following, who V presumed was the lead detective on the case. 

  
"River!" V called. 

  
The tall man turned to V and a charming smile fell on his lips for a moment as he waved V over. The cops gave V a loo before letting her through. The detective River was talking was a woman with fiery red hair, freckles and glowing green eyes, she had worry lines etched onto her sculptured face. 

  
"This her?" The detective scoffed studying V intensely. "Don't look like much."

  
"She helped me find Peter Pan." River said the name with a clenched jaw. "She's one hell of a detective, Cassidy."

  
"Fine. Look brass doesn't care about this. In fact they want it swept under the rug." Cassidy explained lighting up a cigarette. "This is the fourth time this has happened. Night City has a serial killer on the loose."

  
"Who is our victim?" V asked frowning at the smoke clouded we vision and sitting heavy in her chest. 

  
Cassidy nodded to the edge of the cliff where the blue holo tap shone against the darkness of the night. V could already see the pool of blood glistening on the concrete. River walked with V a solemn expression on his face as he waited at the edge of the police line. 

  
"You ready for this?" River stopped V asking her with worry. "Stuff of nightmares, here."

V patted River's chest, it was sturdy just like him before walking through the holo line and seeing the body. 

  
First thing V thought was how it looked like meat in those old factory pictures. Red meat, not an ounce of skin was left on the body. The smell of sharp and V felt the urge to hurl but held her breath as she studied the body closer. A carving knife lay next to the victim, bloodied and still displaying flesh at the blade. 

  
"The fuck?" V frowned walking away. "The fourth time this has happened!?"

  
"Yeah." River said in almost a whisper as if he was ashamed. "Cassidy wants us to find this guy. He left a chip. A BD. He leaves one at each murder."

  
V bit her lip and thought for a moment. 

  
"We're going to need those too." V sighed. "What's on them?"

  
River scowled, his eyes held nothing but sadness in them.   
"The victim being skinned alive." He said softly rubbing his temple. "Let's uh... Go somewhere quiet to watch it."

  
V followed River to his car, V having the only BD wreath took the plunge and began the virtu. 

  
V felt the victim's fear, loneliness, pain and terror as a figure strapped him down being stripping him from his clothes. 

  
"So pretty..." The figure cackled running a silver finger over the victim's belly. "So soft... I wanna feel pretty and soft again..."

  
With that the first cut began, the figure worked slowly laughing at the victim's cries of pain before long he was howling up at the sky hoping with everything he had that someone would save him or that he'd just die. 

  
The victim came to a point where his flesh felt so cold yet burning hot, blood pooling around him and he looked down at himself to see his stomach a gory red, he could see his organs through the membranes and muscles. 

  
"Now your pretty face." The figure said his hand holding the victim's face still while the other began to carve. 

  
"Stop! Please!" The victim cried out before passing out but not before the figure said his last words. 

  
"I just wanna look pretty again."

V took off the wreath with a scowl, the victim's feelings still raw. V opened the passenger side door and puked out anything she had eaten that day, feeling the ghost of the victim's adrenaline and burning pain in her own skin. River was patting her back soothingly as V let everything out before spitting at the curb and closing the door again. 

  
"I..." V began shaking her head trying to forget the memories, the feeling she needed to feel anything another than pain and loneliness. 

  
"It's okay, V." River sighed.

"Cassidy already sent me copies of the others. I watched them already."

  
"Fuck." V rested her head back on the seat. "I couldn't see his face but his hands and arms. They were silver. New chrome."

  
"Yeah." River bit his lip. "North Oak residents have been the victims. None too famous, just the rich assholes."

  
"You see the way he carved?" V thought. "He had skill. Think he's a doc or-" 

  
"No clue. Could be." River tapped the wheel. "Need a ride home? I'll send you the rest of the virtus. Watch them and then we can gather our thoughts."

  
V nodded.

  
"I parked over there." V said pointing to her caliburn.

  
River whistled.

  
"Fast car." He forced a smile. "Heard you were making it big. Best jobs. All the eddies. Even got a new place."

  
"Yeah, you been keeping tabs on me?" V raised a brow and smiled at River who shrugged.

  
"Not hard. Don't know too many people named V." River chuckled nervously. "You're one of a kind, V."

  
V smiled and instantly felt the tension in the small space.

  
"Judy and I are really happy up at that house." V blurted and saw River's smile fall. "I just wanna give her everything. I want to be with her for as long as I can."

  
"As long as you're happy, V." River offered another smile.

  
"See you soon, River." V squeezed his shoulder. 

  
V climbed out of the Thornton and made her way to her car breathing out a sigh of relief as she watched River drive off. 

  
"A fucking skinner." V scoffed. "What next Night City?"

  
*

  
When V took the AV up to her mansion, she didn't realize just how late she had been out. V felt her heart sink when she realized she had broken a promise as she walked through the glass door and tossed her jacket on the nearby dining table. The place was so quiet save for the sounds of the city streets far below them. It had been a full month and V had gotten this place to take them out of the ditch that was her old apartment. They got nothing but the best views and not having to deal with Night City residence all the way up here. It was like their own bubble. V had even gave Judy access to her bank account wanting for them to share everything.

  
V dragged herself up the stairs peeling off her clothes on the way and found Judy curled up on the bed, her back was pointed at V so she didn't bother checking if Judy was awake wanting to let her sleep as V walked into the shower and sat on the floor letting the hot water burn her skin. The feeling instantly brought back memories of the Skinner's virtu and V got a sour taste in her mouth. V stopped the shower after a moment and went to the sink to brush her teeth before heading back into the bedroom to find something to sleep in.

  
"You're home late." Judy's voice croaked.

  
V almost jumped and turned to see Judy watching her with a sadness or was it disappointment.

  
V found an old worn shirt and pulled it on before laying next to Judy.

  
"I'm so fucking sorry." V began her voice sincere. "I-"

  
"Had something more important than meeting my only family?" Judy snapped sitting up so her back was against the bed post. "I really wanted you to meet them, V."

  
"I really want to meet them." V said reaching out and touching Judy's flexed bicep.

  
"I know you're the big shot now." Judy said wiping her cheek. "It feels like... I don't even know you anymore."

  
V felt a pang in her chest and sat up straddling Judy's legs and cupping her cheeks.

  
"I'm the same person." V said with feeling. "I'm sorry I let you down, Judy. What can I do to make it up to you?"

  
Judy studied V quietly looking her right in the eye but somehow also looking through her.

  
"How long has it been since you were in Oregon?" V asked stroking Judy's cheek with her thumb. "We can go right after this job. Stay there for a couple of weeks. I wanna meet your grandparents and ask them to tell me all about you."

  
"Thats just it though isn't it, V." Judy sighed. "Always after some job."

  
V pulled away and sat back at her side of the bed in the same position as Judy.

  
"Susie has a lot of work for me so I might not be around too much." Judy added. "Got some new girls and I gotta help with the new virtus."

  
V bit her lip.

  
"I need your help, Judy." V sighed. "Saw a murder scene and the fucker skins his victims and leaves a virtu of them being skinned."

  
Judy frowned and turned to V.  
"Had to watch four of them." V began tearing up. "I can't feel anything but the fucking pain right now."

  
Judy sat up and touched V's cheek.

  
"You're a real dumbass." Judy rolled her eyes heading into the bathroom where V heard Judy go through the cabinets. "Raw BDs especially of a murder of this kind fucks with your neurons. Take this."

  
Judy appeared holding an orange pill climbing back into bed.

  
"I use it when I have to edit BDs, refine them without it clouding my senses. It'll help. You just need to sleep." Judy added.

  
V took the pill and popped it into her mouth swallowing it and shutting her eyes as she sank down so her head rested on her pillow. Judy snuggled into V's side wrapping an arm around her waist while the other massaged V's messy hair.

  
"I'm really sorry I couldn't be here, Judy." V said sadly turning to Judy who smiled bitterly.

  
"I know, V." Judy said and leaned down to brush her lips against V's, the kiss tasted of salt. "Get some sleep, okay."

  
V nodded and turned being the little spoon as Judy wrapped her in an embrace.

  
*

  
V woke the next morning feeling like a brick. V groaned and rolled until her feet touched the cold wooden floor before shuffling down the stairs to the coffee machine.  
"Morning sleepyhead." Judy said from the couch a glove in hand along with her personalized BD wreath.

  
V took a few sips of coffee as she made her next to Judy on the couch.

  
"What are you working on?" V asked rubbing at her eyes.

  
"I took a look at those chips from your killer." Judy explained with a frown. "Cleaned it up a little and now you can view it safely."

  
Judy pointed towards the four chips on the coffee table. V frowned knowing that Judy had to see and feel the victim's terror but then remembered the pill Judy had given her.

  
"This guy is a real piece of work." Judy added. "Seems like he is insane and obsessed with skin."

  
V thought for a moment.

  
"Were you able to see his face?" V asked Judy who shook her head.

  
"His eyes glowed red though. I know that much and his skin in chrome." Judy added stealing V's coffee and downing the rest of it. "I need to head out or Susie will have my ass."

  
"Wait." V said and quickly pulled Judy into a passionate kiss that left them both panting and breathless. V rubbed her nose against Judy's before giving a final peck. "Thank you for this and last night."

  
"Anything for you, V." Judy smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

  
Judy walked to the doors just as the AV Delamain had given V landed.

  
V watched the AV fly off with Judy in it and made a call.

  
*

V was on the third chip when River was brought up to the mansion. River studied the place like it was made from diamonds. He had his tan coat on and quickly pulled it off showing off his beefy arms as he sat next to V on the couch looking over the notes she had taken from the Skinner.

  
"Skinner, huh?" River frowned turning to V.

  
"Have to call him something." V shrugged. "This third BD. The victim mentions something just before he is caught."

  
"What?" River raises a brow.  
V handed River the wreath and let him watch the new refined BDs thanks to Judy. It helped them narrow down certain details.

  
"Embers." River shook his head. "That place is for Corpos."

  
"No just them but the famous and wealthy." V bit her lip deep in thought. "Our guy is chromed up which means he has to have bank. The victims have all been found around North Oak too so. We gave our perimeter."

  
"V…" River scratched at his chin. "What if we use you as a lure. You're wealthy, have status and uh...nice skin."

  
V raised a brow and laughed nervously.

  
"You're really awkward you know that?" V laughed and patted River's shoulder. "I'll get us a table at Embers we can do some scouting but uh... You're going to need something a little less cop and more rich asshole."

  
River scoffed.

  
"I can find something."

  
*

V spent the rest of the day with River compiling a list of the Skinner's victims who were wealthy Corpos who all had ties to Embers judging from the calls V made. All four of the victim's had been at Embers and each kill had been within a day after another. Which meant that there could be a new victim soon. 

  
V was currently slipping into a blood red dress when Judy arrived via the AV looking exhausted from the day. Judy's eyes widened when she saw V standing there in nothing but her dress hugging her curves while she put on make up. 

  
"I look Corpo?" V asked twirling for Judy before wrapping her arms around Judy's shoulders. 

  
"Like a rat." Judy joked and they met in a soft kiss.

  
Judy seemed to melt into V's touch and lean into her. V took the extra weight and hugged Judy close as they remained lip-locked with V guiding them to the bed. Judy pulled V with her as they bounced on the mattress in a fit of giggles. V kissing across Judy's collarbones then shoulders as Judy arched into touch pulling at her shoulders through the thin material of the dress. 

  
V rested in between Judy's legs and slowed the pace of their kisses until Judy was smiling giddy and V lips felt swollen. 

  
"I missed you today." Judy admitted running a finger over the material of the dress. "We could really use some us time."

  
V bit her lip to hide her smile but it didn't work. 

  
"What are you smiling about?" Judy frowned cupping V's cheek. 

  
"After you left I made some calls." V began. "At the end of the week we're taking a plane to Oregon to visit your grandparents for a few weeks. I talked to Susie and she said it was okay. I wanted to surprise you."

  
Judy pulled V down into a hungry kiss, their tongues probing and lips brushing against each other. V snuck a hand under Judy's overalls teasing the waistband of her underwear when V's holo rang breaking them apart. 

  
V breathless answered after she saw it was River. 

  
"Hey, I'm waiting outside of Embers." River said and through the holo V could see he was wearing a blood red suit. 

  
"I'll be there soon." V nodded as Judy snaked a hand down her dress and into her underwear. 

  
V ended the call and kissed down Judy's neck leaving little lovebites on the way as V peeled off any piece of clothing she could while keeping her dress on. Soon Judy was completely bare beneath V eager and awaiting V's next move. 

  
"I wish I could spend all night with you." V cooed running her hands over Judy's smooth legs shifting them to expose Judy's glistening center. 

  
"You can." Judy cooed stroking V's arm that was beside her head. 

  
V ran two fingers through Judy's folds gathering wetness before slowly sinking into her. Judy arched, her eyes closed and mouth open in a soft moan as V began to move in and out, making sure to rub her thumb across that oh so sensitive spot. 

  
Judy was clawing at V's dress, her legs wrapping around V's waist as V built her up high, higher and more. V bit gently onto Judy's shoulder as her fingers pumped feeling Judy's walls clenching around her, V began to quicken the pace knowing she didn't have much time. Judy moved her hips with V's pace and soon she was crying out in pleasure. V pressed kisses to Judy's neck as she helped her down before pulling out and sucking off the rest of the wetness on her fingers. 

  
"You're evil." Judy panted with a breathless laugh. 

  
"I know." V shrugged and kissed down Judy's body to her center where she kissed Judy's most sensitive spot before readjusting her dress and make up, and finding her shoes. "You relax. Order something to eat."

  
"Just going to sleep." Judy smiled brightly watching V. "You wore me out but the day kicked me in the balls."

  
"Shit." V frowned touching Judy's bare leg and giving it a squeeze. 

  
"I could really use a trip away from here and with just you." Judy smiled warmly. "You surprised me, V. Thank you."

  
V leaned over and kissed Judy until their lips and bodies were melting together once more but V pulled away and pressed a final kiss to Judy's forehead before leaving. 

  
*

  
V tried not to notice the way River blushed every time he looked her way or the fact that his eyes softened whenever they locked with hers. V walked up to the bar River following behind and sitting on the stool beside her as V ordered a vodka spritzer. River ordered a whiskey and scoped out the fancy restaurant where many corpos were sitting dining on the finest meals and drinks. 

  
"They pay for a thousand dollar water but can't spare a single enny for a bum on the street." River pouted downing the whiskey. 

  
"They are preem fucking rats." V scowled at a man who gave her a wink from the other side of the room. "Our guy has silver chrome so keep an eye out."

  
"Sure thing partner." River beamed. 

  
V and River split up, V sitting at the bar while River worked around the room until he found an empty table and ordered the cheapest thing on the menu which turned out to be fresh bread with melted butter. 

  
It was still fairly early and V found herself getting bored of the pianist playing a tune, the soft chatter and laughs and the clinking glasses in the background. V preferred the steamy, dark clubs compared to this. V groaned and ordered something stronger. 

  
"Hey, spot any interesting chrome while serving?" V asked the bartender, a thin man with a white polo shirt, his dark hair was geled smooth. 

  
"Here?" He scoffed. "Every type."

  
V tapped the rim of her glass and her eyes flashed blue transferring a generous tip to the bartender before asking more quietly. 

  
"Any regulars here with silver chrome?" 

  
The bartender thought for a moment whipping a glass before turning to V. 

  
"A guy been here every night for the last week fully chrome." The bartender explained. "Silver from top to bottom but he's a strange one."

  
"What makes him so strange?" V asked finishing the rest of her drink. 

  
"He doesn't talk like the rest." The bartender shrugged before another customer.   
V bit her lip and thought carefully when she got a call from her holo with a familiar shell icon. 

  
"Hey Jude." V smiled but it instantly fell when she saw Judy's expression. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

  
"They attacked the club." Judy's voice was shaking. "Got Susie. She's in the hospital."

  
"Fuck." V rubbed her temples. "I'm coming to get you."

  
Judy nodded. 

  
"I'm at Lizzie's." Judy said and her shoulders shook. "Hurry, V."

  
V got up from the bar and waved to River. River walked over to her with a worry. 

  
"What's wrong?" River asked. 

  
"I need to go." V said mashing the elevator button. "Judy needs me right now. You good here?" 

  
"Yeah, I'll call if anything happens." River scratched the back of his neck. "Don't think this place is my scene though."

  
"Bartender said that they had a regular been here every day of this week full silver chrome." V said quickly getting into the elevator. "He talks different to the rest."

  
"I'll keep an eye out." River nodded and squeezed V's shoulder. "Give you a call."

  
V nodded and left Embers. 

  
*

Lizzie's was swarmed by police, bodies of Mox and Tyger Claws lay outside on the lot. V spotted Rita holding her side where she was bandaged. The police stopped V before she could get any further.

  
"Who the fuck are you?" A cop said.

  
"A friend." Rita scolded them. "Let her through."

  
"Not taking any orders from you whore." The cop turned to Rita with a scowl.

  
V took that opportunity to push him aside.

  
"What's your name?" V asked watching as the cop spat at her feet.

  
"Fuck you bitch." He growled.  
"Anders? You better watch how you talk to me and the Mox." V said walking up to him and eyeing him with her Kiroshi. "Be the last shit you get to spout."

  
Anders scowled.

  
"Where's Judy?" V asked Rita once Anders walked away.

  
Rita pointed inside.

  
"You okay?"

  
Rita smiled and nodded.

  
"Been better." Rita chuckled and pointed to two Tyger Claws beaten and bruised. "Took a couple fuckers down."

  
V smiled and patted Rita's shoulder before heading inside. The bar was a bloodbath, bodies of customers, Tygers and Mox lay on the floor in pools of their own blood. 

  
V found Judy talking to one of the police, he looked bored as he took Judy's statement with Mateo at her side, a bruise along his cheek. 

  
"Hey!" V said and wrapped Judy in a warm hug holding her completely, breathing in her scent. "You good? They hurt you?"

  
Judy shook her head but V could see the bruise around her eye from a punch no doubt. 

  
"They just came in for Susie." Judy explained watching the police officer scribble something down before telling the rest of his squad to pack up. "She gave me a call after you left to come down. The fuckers ambushed us. Dressed as regulars. Took Susie hostage."

  
"She gonna be alright?" V asked stroking Judy's cheek. 

  
Judy nodded, her jaw clenched. 

  
"I need your help, V." Judy said with menace. "We're going to hunt those fuckers down and put an end to them."

  
"We don't even know where they are?" V frowned rubbing some warm into Judy's arms. 

  
"I do. We do." Judy studied V.

"Can I count on your gun?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Nova." Judy said walking out the bar with V at her side. 

  
*

  
Judy had a plan the minute the Tyger Claws decided to attack and that started with a tracer which Judy managed to plant on one the lackeys which in turn lead V and Judy directly to their hideout which happened to be in a Megabuilding.

  
"Probably had to report to their boss." Judy's finger tapped the wheel of her van. "We can get all of them, V."

  
"Let me go in." V said pointedly. "No idea what kind of defences they may have in there."

  
"I'm not some damsel, V." Judy glared at V for a full minute. 

  
"Fine." V sighed. "Use this."

  
V gave Judy Lizzie. 

  
Judy studied the pink gun with a raised brow. 

  
"So this is where it went." Judy chuckled. "Should've known."  
V shrugged. 

  
"Let's delta."

  
Judy and V both got out of the truck. V bought them a room on the highest floor which they discovered housed a Tyger Claw boss from the receptionist when V offered her a few hundred eddies. V and Judy waited restlessly as the elevator carried them up in silence. 

  
When they reached the highest floor they made their way into their room. V immediately went out to the balcony and saw that with a well timed jump she could make it ionto the balcony adjacent which currently had two Tyger Claws smoking with a beer in hand. 

  
"Looks like your celebrating." V said casually over to them leaning on the railing using her Kiroshi to upload the Ping daemon. Within a few seconds V could see about half a dozen Tyger Claws inside the apartment and judging by the loud music, they were not expecting an ambush. 

  
"Private party." A Tyger with green hair said blowing out a cloud of smoke.

  
"Don't be rude." The other said and winked at V, he had piercings littering his face. "We could always use some more entertainment."

  
"Mind if my girlfriend comes with?" V forced a smile making her voice sickingly sweet. "We're in the mood to celebrate."

  
"Fuck yeah!" The Tyger Claw with piercings laughed. "Come on over."

  
"Thanks." V said leaving the balcony but not before uploading the Contagion daemon.

  
Judy had her arms crossed, having heard the whole interaction.

  
"What was that?" Judy scowled. "We're not here to make chooms, V."

  
"Relax." V said. "Right now they are all puking their guts out and I have the key to their apartment thanks to my charm."

  
Judy rolled her eyes and followed V out into the hallway. V stood at the door gun ready signaling Judy before opening it up and walking in to be met with Tygers either puking or passed out on the ground.

  
Judy must've recognized some of their faces before next thing V knew bodies were in a flame from Lizzie.

  
"No, prisoners." Judy said firmly to V who nodded and proceeded to take out any Tygers still able to fight.

  
Judy seemed to disappear and be replaced by someone else as she moved throughout the apartment shooting any Tygers downed by the daemon while V handled the others. It wasn't long before only two Tygers remain hauled up at the back. V tossed a flashbang inside the room before storming inside.

  
She immediately recognized one of the Tyger's boss' Romeo Jin.

  
"Fucking whores!" Romeo growled as he couldn't see.  
V shot down the Tyger lackey before kicking Romeo in the shin and dragging him outside the hallway and to the main room where Judy was standing over a body.

  
"This fucker punched me." Judy sniffed wiping her cheek before turning and her eyes turned cold. "That's the fucker who beat Susie to a pulp."

  
"Deserved it." Romeo cackled. "She can't keep her lackeys in check then she's gotta go."  
Judy frowned.

  
"She doesn't answer to you." Judy growled slapping him across the face.

  
Romeo laughed at Judy struggling against V's tight hold on him.

  
"We own the Mox." Romeo laughed.

  
"V." Judy said with venom. "Shut him up. For good."

  
V studied the Tyger boss and scoffed before shooting him in the head and letting his body drop to the floor.

  
Judy had her arms crossed, deep in thought and she faced the window avoiding looking at the floor now littered in bodies.

  
"Let's go." V said taking Judy's hand. "We got what we came for."

  
Judy bit her lip and nodded.

  
*

V was stroking Judy's cheek when her holo rang. V reluctantly pulled away from Judy's sleeping form to answer the call from River

  
"V!" River hushed. "I found him!"

  
"What? Where!?" V asked putting on her shoes and tying the laces. "I'm headed your way."

  
"I'll send you the details but hurry. He's about to strike." River said before ending the call.

  
V found a jacket and leaned over giving Judy a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

  
Judy had passed out as soon as they got back and V didn't blame her after the day and night she had.

  
V used her caliburn to get to Noth Oak in a flash. She spotted River's truck first before she spotted the place where she had bought her Aerondight S9 from.  
V pulled up in the lot and walked over to River's truck finding it empty save for his suit jacket crumpled on the seat. V frowned but soon heard River's voice coming from the small pond a few feet away. V walk around the hedge and spotted threw figures. One was tied to the ground wiggling out of their bonds, the other was River hands in the air and the last figure, a man full chrome. His face shined in the darkness of the early morning, his eyes glowed an unnatural red and he held a sculoal in hand.

  
"I just wanna be pretty again!" The chrome man hissed pointing the sculpal at the figure on the ground.

  
"I can get you help, okay?" River said in his kind voice. "Just let him go and we can talk about getting you skin."

  
"Skin!" The man laughed. "Beautiful skin. Yes. Yes. I need it. Want to feel again. Want to be pretty."

  
"Okay?" River nodded. "Let him go."

  
The man looked at the floor where the figure was crying out for help almost free of his bonds. His eyes softened for a moment before he shook his head.

  
"You lie!" He snapped, his behavior becoming volatile within seconds. "You want pretty all for yourself!"

  
"No." River shook his head. "I just want to help you."

  
"Lies!" The man cried and was about to slash the neck of the figure on the ground but a shot rang out.

  
V frowned not having pulled the trigger and realized it was River who did the final blow.  
The chrome man fell to the ground hissing touching his side where the circuits were giving off sparks and smoke. He began to make crying noises.

  
"Just want to be pretty. Just want to feel something again." He whined.

  
V walked over the man and made sure he stayed down while River called the cops and untied the figure on the ground, a man in a tan suite without chrome.

  
"Thank you." He blurted before taking off.

  
"So pretty." The Skinner sighed studying V's skin. "Don't use too much or you won't feel anymore. Promise. Promise."

  
V scowled at the man and was about to tie him up when he stabbed himself in the place where a heart may have been. 

  
"I can't feel anything." He laughed before his eyes went blank.

  
River kneeled beside him.

  
"Reports suggest that people who have gone full chrome aren't completely themselves by the end." River sighed and stood studying V. "You okay?"

  
"Yeah, that was just intense." V blew out air and hugged herself. "You okay? Fuck you thinking heading in without backup."

  
"Had to." River shrugged. "A man would have died if I didn't step in."

  
V rolled her eyes and squeezed River's arm.

  
"You gonna get yourself killed one day you know that?" V shoved him playfully.

  
River held a small smile.

  
"Maybe."

  
*

  
When V arrived at the mansion the sun had come up promising a new day whereas all V wanted to do was curl up with Judy and sleep for hours. V found Judy at the TV with a bowl of cereal.

  
When V walked into view Judy rushed over to V and cupped her cheeks checking her over.

  
"You okay?" Judy asked hugging her.

  
"I threw my phone off the building." V grumbled holding Judy close. "Just us. No work."

  
Judy stroked V's cheek and brought her in for a soft, slow kiss.

  
V melted into Judy's warmth, into Judy's electrifying touch and found herself drifting off in that feeling.

  
"Come on." Judy said taking V's hands. "Let's get you to bed."

  
"How's Suze?" V asked through a yawn as she began to strip down.

  
"Better." Judy bit her lip. "Turns out, she had some deal with the Claws. I thought being with the Mox, I'd be doing some good but V, I don't think there is any good here. It's just assholes above assholes."

  
"That's not completely true." V said sleepily as she snuggled against Judy who lay beside her. "You're good. There is still some good in this city."

  
Judy pressed her lips against V's forehead.

  
"No, not after last night, V." Judy sighed. "Good people don't do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Panam has an old friend she'd like V to check up on.


	3. THE MOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy comes to some conclusions and so does V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the story thus far :)

V hummed as Judy's fingers massaged her head. The hard surface of grainy sand on V's back as she looked up at Judy who had nothing but the ocean view in her focus. V smiled up at Judy admiring her warm eyes, her wet pink and green hair and soft smile. It was a picture out of a dream.   
"Think I'm going to stay for a bit longer." Judy said breaking the silence before slowing looking down at V's head on her lap.   
"Yeah?" V bit her lip. "Been pretty nice to be away from everything. Didn't know it could be so quiet."  
"How could you Miss V?" Judy chuckled. "Queen of the Afterlife."  
"Hey, nothing but the best from now on." V pouted. "Spent my whole life in the gutters of the street but now I'm outta there. Jackie would be proud."  
"You did all this for him?" Judy raised a brow.   
"Not just for him." V replied entwining her hand with Judy's and pressing it to the skin above her heart. "It was our dream. Jackie just wasn't as lucky."  
"Don't know what my dream is anymore." Judy said softly turning her attention back to the lapping waves of the ocean. "I used to think that the Mox was it but..."  
"Hey, you'll find your place." V said sitting up and cupping Judy's cheeks. "It'll just take some time. Some searching."  
Judy nodded and held one of V's hands melting into her touch and kissing V's palm.   
"You're right." Judy smiled softly and studied V for a moment. "I'm going to miss you."  
V leaned in and brushed her lips against Judy's before capturing her lips entirely. The kiss was soft, slow like they had all the time in the world.   
"I'm right here." V said resting her forehead against Judy's.   
"No." Judy replied. "You're not."  
V frowned and felt the ground begin to shake just as a large wave appeared. V felt her heart race as she turned to grab Judy and run but Judy was nowhere to be seen and the wave fast approaching.   
V closed her eyes. 

  
*

  
Icy water was tossed at her and V shook awake spitting out the water she managed to swallow as she studied the dark motel room she was in. V tried to move but found her hands and legs tied to a bed.  
"Finally awake." Said a sultry, husky voice.  
V frowned lifting her head and seeing a figure sitting on the couch against the opposite wall. A cloud of smoke released, swirling in the red and pink neon light. V coughed at the intrusive smell and tried to see the figure.  
"What the fuck." V croaked, her throat dry.  
The figure killed their cigarette on the nearby ashtray and stood. The light illuminating the mysterious figure and revealed none other than Meredith Stout. V scowled at the blonde haired Corpo and proceeded to struggle against the binds around her arms and feet.  
"What the fuck Meredith!" V growled and felt Meredith crawl over her straddling her waist. "Get off!"  
"Not what you said last time." Meredith purred, her eyes predatory as she let a finger stroke V's jaw and to her chest. "Thought we could remake some new memories here before we talk business."  
V thrust her hips up in an attempt to get free.  
"Fuck you! Let me go!" V growled especially when Meredith's long nails dug into the skin of her lower belly. "Wait. How did I even get here."  
"Simple kidnap." Meredith shrugged climbing off of V and heading back to the couch to light up another cigarette. "Had my people grab you on your way home."  
V scoffed.  
"What do you want?" V said using her mantis blades to break her hands free.  
V massaged her wrists for a moment before untying the bounds on her feet, memories of her and Meredith's last escapade flashing before her eyes.  
V got off the heart shaped bed and frowned at her unmade it looked. V rolled her eyes and went to open a window before sitting on the couch near Meredith who was studying her.  
"I have a job for you." Meredith said blowing smoke from her lips. "My fiance. Need him flatlined at a party tomorrow tonight."  
V's eyes widened.  
"You? A fiance?"  
Meredith smirked.  
"He is nothing but a pawn. Someone I need to get to where I'm needed and the sex is just horrible. I can't stand the sack of potatoes." Meredith replied and her eyes flickered over V studying her bare toned stomach shown off by her cropped sweater. "Anyway. I sent you the invite. Wear something nice. Try not to off him while I'm not around. Don't want people suspecting me."  
"I just off him?" V frowned. "That it?"   
Meredith lips quirked before she licked them and shifted closer to V.   
"That's it. Want something more rewarding to do?" Meredith's eyes flickered to V's lips. "Right now? Been a while since I got to use-."  
"I have an output." V smiled standing and heading to the door. "Always a fucking pleasure, Meredith."  
Meredity chuckled. 

  
*

  
V rushed over to Lizzie's barely paying mind to the stop lights until she was in the parking lot. She could hear the cheers, smell the alcohol and food wafting from inside and the door unguarded as the club was officially closed for the night. V walked up to it and used the key that Judy had secretly given her when Susie locked V out of the building once. V made sure the door was closed behind her before entering the club's dance floor where Mox were gathered round drinking, celebrating and chatting the return of Susie Q after her month long recovery. V waved to Rita and then Mateo who gave her a friendly nod before pointing to the back where Judy must be. V made her way down to the basement where she heard not yelling for once but a civilized chat between Susie and Judy.   
"You do good work. Your heart is in the right place." Susie said, she sounded like herself. "I want you to be my right woman so to speak."  
"What?" Judy sounded confused and so was V getting ready to barge in.   
"I want you to help me run the Mox." Susie explained with a laugh. "Shoulda phrased that better."  
There was a long silence.   
"Being stuck at home had me times to think. You make us stronger, Judy. It's time you get outta your hole and step into the light. Think it over. I know it's a big ask."  
"Glad you're back." Judy said.   
V took that as her moment to walk the rest of the way meeting Susie at the door. Susie made a noise at the back of her throat and studied V for a long moment. Judy's eyes widened seeing her output and her boss have a gaze off.   
"How'd you get in?" Susie raised a brow.   
"I have my ways." V shrugged. "Glad to see you're recovered. I uh... Posted some of my guys around every Mox club just for extra protection."  
Susie's lips quirked a little.   
"You think you own this city huh?" Susie chuckled bitterly. "It's the other way round, kid."  
With that Susie left back to the club leaving Judy and V alone.   
"Sorry I'm late."  
"Job?" Judy asked sitting back at her seat and staring at her monitors before typing something.   
"Something like that." V said sitting on the armrest of Judy's chair. "Good party?"  
Judy paused and looked at the ceiling where the bass of the music could be heard like a muffle.   
"Sounds like it." Judy shrugged.   
"You don't wanna go up there and join 'em?" V raised a brow.   
Judy bit her lip.   
"Don't really like parties or crowds."  
"They're your friends." V frowned.   
"No, V." Judy sighed. "I just make the BDs."  
V studied Judy for a moment, she seemed tense and her nose was scrunched.   
"I uh...heard you and Suze." V began. "Leading the Mox, huh."  
Judy let out a deep breath and turned to V glaring at her.   
V waved her hands in surrender and got off the chair.   
"If you won't drink with them will you have a drink with me?" V winked and Judy chuckled.   
"You're relentless."  
"That a yes?" V wiggled her eyebrows. "Come on. I wanna see you dance."  
Judy stuck her tongue out at V and continued to work until V lifted her in one movement and sat her above her desk.   
"V!" Judy whined wrapping her legs around V's waist.   
V balanced herself by gripping the desk bracketing Judy making sure she couldn't escape to her work. V glanced to Judy's lips her eyes flickering to Judy's for permission, Judy gave a soft nod and V leaned in pressing her lips to Judy's jaw then chin then lips.   
The kiss was slow, sensual and soft. That is until Judy's hands ran through V's hair pulling her closer and Judy's tongue flickering against V's.   
"So this is where the real party is at?"   
Judy and V drunk in their haze of lust barely noticed Rita and two other Mox standing by the door.   
"Susie wants you up there, Judy." Rita said once V moved away from Judy giving her a soft smile.   
Judy licked her lips before hopping off the table and turning to her fellow Mox.   
"Fine." Judy said pointedly before turning to V and holding out her hand.   
V took it. 

  
*

  
V had a sour taste in her mouth. It didn't take long before she felt the bile rise in her throat. V darted to the bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet before whipping her mouth stripping and crawling to the shower where she sat on the floor and allowed the cold water to sooth her heated body.  
"You look how I feel." Judy chuckled coming in flushing the toilet before stripping herself and walking over to V.  
"You look amazing." V studied Judy who was glowing. "How is that possible?"  
Judy chuckled and washed her hair not shivering under the cool water but blocking it from reaching V in the large shower space.  
V stood on shaky legs heading to the sink to brush her teeth thoroughly before rejoin Judy in the shower.  
"You saying I don't always look amazing?" Judy teased as V bracketed her with her arms and peppered kisses to her bare shoulders.  
Judy leaned back into V as she loathed soap on her body. V smiled watching Judy how smooth her motions were before reaching for the soap but Judy chuckled and turned in V's arms before lathering soap on V's skin first her shoulders then chest making sure to get under her beasts before rubbing the soap into her arms. Judy held eye contact as she got to her knees and V felt her own knees shake at the sight especially when Judy began massaging the soap into her thighs, between her thighs and legs before standing back up.  
"Don't want you puking all over our nice shower." Judy winked guiding V under the spray of water and pressing her back against the cold wall.  
V let out a gasp when Judy's hot tongue entered her mouth and a moan when Judy's warm body pressed against her cold one. V tugged and gripped wanting to be consumed in Judy.  
"That's the first time you called our shower 'our' shower." V smiled into the kiss.  
Judy returned the smile and stroked V's cheek.  
"Rinse my hair for me?" Judy asked instead.  
V moved away from the spray and helped Judy rinse her hair before Judy helped V wash her own.  
They both walked out of the shower and Judy sneakily grabbed the biggest towel drying herself before wrapping it around her torso.  
"No fair!" V laughed staring at the small towel that was probably the length of her leg below the knee.  
Judy swayed her hips as she walked out of the shower with a chuckle.  
V shook her head and dried herself with the small towel not bothering to wrap it around her as she made her way out of the shower and into their brightly lit home. Their bedroom was above on a balcony floor with a great view of the city and below them was the kitchen, lounge area, V's weapon cache room and the dining room table all with glass window to reveal the city that V was the master of.  
Judy lay on the messy bed watching V who was completely nude try and find clean underwear but to her great amusement realized that she hadn't done the laundry.  
"Fuck me." V rubbed her temples. "Forgot to do laundry."  
"Yep." Judy smiled casually resting her hands behind her head and watching V with a sneaky smile. "Can't complain about the view though."  
"That right?" V rolled her eyes and bit her lip feeling confident at the way Judy saw at her.  
V made a quick call on the holo asking Delamain to secure them fresh underwear and clothes before ending the call and crawling over the bed and straddling Judy's lap.  
"How's the view now?" V winked twirling her hips and grinding her center on Judy's public bone which the towel covered.  
Judy's hands stroked V's thighs before making their way up her sides to her toned stomach the breasts, massaging one in each hand. V arched into Judy's tough especially when Judy leaned in and wrapped her lips around a nipple.   
"Much better." Judy hummed before moving to the other nipple.  
They hadn't gotten as many quiet moment like this in the past month V being busy with new jobs, raising in eddies and reputation, V even had her own gang of mercs who she instructed to help the Mox in any way since Susie was recovering and the Mox were being attacked by the Claws. The attacks stopped within the same week V sent her mercs out.  
"I love it when you touch me." V whispered against Judy's ear.  
Judy visibly shivered eyeing V's expanse of skin before catching her lips, their kiss was slow and full wanting to make the most out of their time alone.  
That is until V's phone buzzed at the side table and Meredith's face appeared on the screen. Judy noticed and pulled away seeing the message that was so clear.  
Meredith: Sent the invite.  
Meredith: Excited to see you.  
Meredith: Wear something nice ;)  
"The fuck!" Judy growled glaring at V.  
V was going to strangle Meredith.  
"It's just a job!" V said as Judy pushed her off. "I need to off her fiance at some Corpo party. That's it."  
"Think I'm gonna believe that?" Judy scowled finding anything laying around settling on a pair of V's sweats and a crumpled white vest.   
"Judy, you really think I'd cheat on you!?" V felt a sinking in her chest. "You're it for me. I promise you nothing is happening with anyone!"   
Judy scoffed, her eyes red from keeping the tears at bay.   
"Who is Meredith?" Judy asked crossing her arms.  
V sat up in all her naked glory.  
"Corpo I met at the start. Worked with her to get the flathead we needed to get into Konpeki." V explained calmly. "After I helped her smooth things with her fuckup, she said she'd be in touch for more work."  
"You fuck her?" Judy raised a brow.  
V hesitated and that was all Judy needed to know.  
"Of course." Judy rolled her eyes. "Off her fiance bet she'll thank you with some real gratifying payment."  
"I don't give a fuck about her." V scoffed. "It's just a job."  
"Then have someone else do it." Judy said firmly.  
V's mouth gaped.  
"You're the big shot of the Afterlife." Judy continued. "Have one of your mercs do it."  
"Shes got ties in Militech. I do this for her, I'll be in her good graces." V explained. "Get high tech toys so to speak."  
Judy scoffed.  
"I'm heading to work." Judy sighed finding a jersey and pulling it over her head. "Have fun."  
"Judy!" V called making her way to Judy who left to the terrace just in time for Delamain's AV to drop with their new clothes. Judy packed the bags out and climbed into the AV scowling at the class of it before rolling her eyes at V who was standing out in the open nude.  
"We need to talk about this. I don't want there to be this between us." V said desperately. "I want us to be good."  
"You made your choice, V." Judy pursed her lips. "I'll see you whenever you decide to come home."  
With that Judy told Delamain where she needed to go and the AV was off leaving behind V who felt as though her heart was ripped from her chest and she was watching it beat and float away. 

  
*

  
V spent the day doing laundry and seething, angry at herself for how she handled the situation. Judy shouldn't have to feel threatened or jealous not while she was with V and V had made her feel just that and it was killing her knowing that Judy was hurting at the moment. V tried calling Judy and left a bunch of messages but Judy refused to respond so V continued to clean her place feeling just how alone the large mansion could feel. V turned on the tv to N54 News and spotted Nancy who was covering music more specifically Samurai's hidden concert that V had helped bring together with Johnny. V had bought their records and played them from time to time especially when Kerry visited before he left with US Cracks on their tour. V missed Kerry they'd call after every episode of Real Housewives of Night City and discuss how fucking awful corpowannabes were.  
V finally down with cleaning and laundry sat on the couch browsing through the channels. She had purposefully been ignoring her phone for the last hour knowing that once she had it in hand she'd want to talk to one person and that one person didn't want to speak to her.  
V made herself a sandwich and reluctantly picked up her phone seeing over a dozen messages and calls from fixers and the like offering jobs to her. V tried one more time buzzing Judy and was surprised when she was met with none other than Maiko who held a shit eating grin.  
"What the fuck?" V growled. "Where's Judy?!"  
"She doesn't want to speak to you." Maiko giggled, she looked all too pleased with herself. "Jude and I have been at it all morning-"  
"Fuck you!" V growled.  
"No thanks had my fill this morning." Maiko winked.  
"Maiko?" V heard Judy's voice. "Who are you talking to?"  
"Your ex put." Maiko smirked.  
"What the fuck Maiko!" Judy growled grabbing her phone from Maiko.  
V wasn't happy not one bit though she was relieved to see Judy again.  
"Maiko huh..." V said sadly.  
Judy shut her eyes for a moment.  
"We're at Lizzie's, V." Judy replied. "She just needs help is all."  
"Right." V clicked her tongue. "Always go back to her, huh?"  
Judy frowned.  
"You don't get to say that, V!" Judy snapped.  
"Judy. I need you to listen to me." V said firmly clenching her jaw tightly, her hands balled into fists. "I would never ever cheat on you. I love you. I didn't know that it was possible to love someone in Night City yet here I am gonk for love over for you."  
Judy's eyes soften.  
"You don't have to say anything. Just needed you to hear that." V continued. "I need to get ready and don't worry I did the laundry so if you wanna pack or wanna change into something clean... I won't be here either so you'll have your space."  
"V…" Judy said softly in almost a whisper.  
"See ya Jude."

*

  
It was late evening when V arrived at Embers, the street lined with the shines cars no doubt Militech officials and the wealthiest shareholders. V wanted to burn the dress that Delamain had chosen a black dress with checkered patterns on the side, V looked to be a live advertisement for the Delamain network. V with the help of the invite was able to stroll right into Embers greeted by lively music and cheers, the sound of champagne bottles bursting and chuckles. The stench of thousand eddies worth of perfume and colonge invaded her nose.   
"Ah! There she is!" V recognized the voice and turned just in time to see Meredith give a disapproving look to her dress. "This is V. Got me out a bind some time ago."  
V forced a smile and turned to a average sized man with a bald head, and goatee. V's eyes widened when she realised she's met him before right beside Misty's shop.   
"Gary?" V frowned.   
Meredith raised a brow but smiled sickenly sweet.   
"This is my soon to be husband, Jerry." Meredith introduced them.   
Gary raised an unamused brow at V and scoffed.   
"You seem to make friends in all sorts of places, honey." Gary rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Meredith.   
V wanted nothing more than to leave this place but the pointed look she received from Meredith told her she didn't have much of a choice.  
"Trust me. You want her as a friend too." Meredith placed a hand on his chest.  
V found it so weird to see her being affectionate especially after their night together at the No Tell Hotel.  
"Enjoy yourself won't have as good a meal as this again." Gary forced a smile at V and with Meredith under his arm went to talk to other guests.  
V relaxed and went over to the bar to order something to calm her nerves. There was a lot of people here. It would be difficult to assassinate Gary but V didn't want to. Last she heard Gary was kidnapped and now here he was with the elite and not a clue about his former life it seems. V bit her lip in thought and watched the couple work the room and drink champagne. It made her miss Judy's presence. V desperately just wanted to see Judy's smile and groaned as she downed her third glass of whiskey when someone tapped her shoulder.   
V turned and saw Meredith leaning beside her.   
"You having fun?" She asked her voice calm and even, her eyes flashing to the rest of the guests flashing a fake smile.   
"No." V rolled her eyes studying Meredith's fiance who was talking with two other guys.  
"Chin up." Meredith replied. "We can always take this party somewhere more...private."  
"You really wanna fuck me at your engagement party?" V raised a brow.   
"Maybe after you flatline him." Meredith said ordering two glasses of champagne and handing a glass to V. "To a fruitful partnership."  
V licked her lips and put the glass to her lips ready to taste the sweet bubbly when all she tasted was metal. V frowned and studied the glass, the golden liquid now red with blood.  
Meredith's eyes widened at the sight but not as much as when she turned to V.   
"Your nose." Meredith said handing V a tissue.   
V pressed the tissue to her nose.   
"When you going to do it?" Meredith asked waving at someone. "Preferably before you bleed away I hope."  
V rolled her eyes.   
"Why you want him gone anyway?" V whispered.   
"He came out of nowhere. A big bank account with ties to NetWatch and Militech. I know Militech, I have never once heard his name." Meredith explained. "I got close to him. He is a spy for NetWatch. You kill him. I bring the proof I have collected to my boss. I get a promotion."  
"Or." V said and Meredith gave her a side glance. "You marry him. Keep him around. Feed information to your boss. Play him."  
Meredith chuckled.   
"If that sack of potatoes tries to mount me one more time I fear I may slit his throat." Meredith seethed.   
"Think about the future Meredith." V explained. "You'll prove that you can play the long game to your bosses. They'll be impressed and know they need you around. You'll be an invaluable asset. One whose husband has ties to NetWatch."  
Meredith scoffed and downed the rest of her champagne.   
"Since when did you start making sense?"  
V shrugged.   
"You're right." Meredith sighed. "Guess I'll need to find me an extra dish on the side."  
"Goodluck with that." V said putting her glass down. "I need to go."  
Meredkth grabbed V's arm tight enough that V felt her long nails dig into her skin. Meredith leaned over and placed a kiss to V's cheek before licking the outside of her ear.   
V hated that she felt a spike of arousal and when Meredith pulled away a sly smirk on her lips, V knew she had to leave.   
So she did.   
V made her way to the only place that ever mattered to her. 

  
*

  
"Don't you have the day off?" Emmerick frowned as V waltzed into the Afterlife, glad to be out of that dress and in a biker pants and crop jersey.  
"You know me." V raised her hands and patted Emmerick's shoulder. "Always gotta keep busy. Any new clients tonight?"  
Emmerick shook his head.  
V shrugged and made her way to Claire who was chatting with two mercs, they looked green. V sat beside them and ordered a round of shots for them.  
They looked like babies unsure to the way things truly ran, you had to do the dumbest jobs the type that is all in to make a true name and if you flatline all the better. V could tell they thought they were bulletproof so she offered them a job one that she had been putting off. It was a simple one.  
"Rescue a whore captured by scavs?" Said the female merc, she had spikey red hair. "We want a real job."  
"That is a real job. Scavs need to be cleared, ever seen a scav den?" V asked letting the tequila swirl around her tongue. "We'll talk more after you do this one thing for me. That is if you want it."  
The two mercs shaded a look before nodding and V sent them the location before winking at Claire who rolled her eyes at her. V then walked over to her booth, she could still see Rogue sitting there on a call even soemtimes smell her perfume. V relaxed back and watched the regulars mostly mercs and fixers all dealing out gigs and eddies.  
V was lost in the sounds of chatter, lost in the taste of alcohol in the air and the taste of blood on her tongue.  
"You have a visitor." Weyland snapped at V.  
V jumped turning to the large man who chuckled and waved a Mox with green and pink hair over.  
V stood up immediately meeting Judy halfway, Judy's mouth opened as if wanting to say something so V said it for her in action and wrapped her arms around Judy. Judy hugged V tight burying her nose against V's neck.  
"I'm sorry." They said at the same time and laughed.  
V lead Judy over to her booth. V relaxed further back onto the sofa when Judy curled into her side looking uncomfortable at the atmosphere of the bar compared to Lizzie's.  
"I convinced my client to not off her husband." V explained. "Turns out I knew him. He was taken my Corpo types though and now he is one. Weird."  
Judy raised a brow at V.  
"Maiko is being hunted by the Tyger Claws." Judy bit her lip. "She came to Lizzie's looking for help. Susie made her my problem given our history."  
"What uhm..." V began. "Did you decide?"  
"She has a doll chip so she's working as one of our actors." Judy shrugged. "Can't be too choosey given her situation and she didn't like it one bit."  
"Some revenge on your part?" V teased.  
"A little." Judy chuckled and entwined their hands, letting out a soft relieved breath. "I missed you."  
V leaned in and kissed Judy until they were both breathless and panting before pulling away. Judy continued to hold their hands together.  
"You have no fucking idea how much I miss you." V confessed. "Every time I'm not around you. I hate it when we fight."  
Judy nodded.  
"Me too." Judy squeezed their hands. "Let's not."  
V nodded and met Judy in another softer kiss.  
"I wanna take you somewhere." V beamed standing up and leading Judy through the bar and into her car.  
Judy laughed and followed V's lead knowing that V was one of the only people she trusted here in the city.  
V drove them all the way to North Oak, the city at night was always full of promise and dreams. Judy and V both saw that as they drove down the streets, friends gathered in groups ready for a night to forget, gangs plotting, car races up for betting and music thrumming through them at every corner they passed where a club was alive.   
Judy turned to V as they neared their destination and studied her with a content smile. V smiled back at Judy and when her hand was free placed it on Judy's knee.   
They soon arrived at a lookout spot where V had had her final lesson with the mysterious zen master. It offered the perfect view of the city, a beacon of light in the dark.   
V turned the engine off and got out of the car helping Judy out too before they lay on the hood of her caliburn to star gaze.   
"V." Judy said breaking their content silence.   
"Yeah?" V replied turning to her side so she was facing Judy.   
"Are we ever going to leave Night City?" Judy asked softly.   
"Why would we leave? We have everything here. Eddies, a home-"   
"Your eddies and your home." Judy pointed out. "I just feel like I'm some sorta tag a long. You have your place here but I don't."  
"What about the Mox?" V frowned stroking Judy's hair before massaging her sculp.   
Judy hummed and snuggled further into V's smell, her warmth, her comfort.   
"I'm tired of BDs." Judy huffed out.   
"What!?" V chuckled nervously. "Judy?"   
"It's just the same thing over and over again." Judy sighed. "I want more, V."  
V thought for a moment.   
"Quit then." V said. "I have contacts in the BD industry. Can get you a place where you can do the dream BDs you wanna do."  
Judy smiled sadly at V and pinched her chin pulling V into a soft peck.   
"V, remember what we said before? About leaving this place behind?" Judy explained. "I really don't wanna be in the city anymore but you're here, you're the only reason I'm still staying."  
V realized then that Judy was truly unhappy, she still hasn't found her place and she was in love with someone who would be dead in a few months. V wrapped an arm around Judy's waist and kissed her temple.   
"What do you want to do?" V asked kissing Judy's jaw.   
Judy bit her lip.   
"You know."  
V sighed.   
"I can't."  
Judy closed her eyes tightly.   
"I'm sorry."  
"Dont be." Judy replied. "You found your place, V. Don't ever apologize for that."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> As always feedback is appreciated.


End file.
